


Under the Mistletoe

by wellsandbering312



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellsandbering312/pseuds/wellsandbering312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short piece of Bering and Wells Christmas fluff, inspired by a post on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I own nothing

It was the first weekend of December and Myka was decorating the Bed and Breakfast for Christmas. As she dug through the boxes of decorations that Leena set out for her, she found a single sprig of fake mistletoe buried beneath the tangled strings of lights. Shrugging to herself, she decided it would be cute to hang up in the doorway to the dining room.

Later that evening, she walked toward the dining room to have some hot tea to enjoy while relaxing with a book before turning in for the night. She was nearly through the doorway with Helena a step ahead of her when she suddenly remembered hanging the mistletoe.

Myka smiled and reached out to her partner, tugging gently at her belt loop. Helena stopped and turned back around. As she did, Myka softly graced her lips with a kiss. Caught off guard, Helena searched Myka's eyes. It wasn't like her to be so forward when one of their fellow agents might be around to see their intimacy.

Myka simply pointed above their heads. Helena looked up at the plant, but was clearly still confused. Myka briefly explained that they were supposed to kiss when they walked under the mistletoe.

"It's tradition."

Helena looked up with intrigue and the cogs in her mind started turning.

* * *

The next morning, Myka awoke without the comfort of her partner's embrace. She reached out, running her hand across the bed to feel that Helena must have been gone for quite some time, as there wasn't any warmth remaining. Myka rolled herself over and buried her face into Helena's pillow. It may not have been warm any longer, but the scent that was uniquely Helena still lingered. Breathing in deeply and letting it out as a contented sigh, she slid out of bed. Running her hands over her sleep mussed curls, Myka left the room and sought out coffee.

As Myka reached the bottom of the stairs, Helena appeared with a smile and a kiss good morning. None of this was out of the ordinary, so Myka didn't think to question it. Enveloped by Helena's presence, she hadn't noticed the additional sprig of mistletoe that was hanging above their heads.

Heading toward the scent of the already brewing coffee, Myka made her way into the kitchen. This time, she was the one caught off guard when Helena pulled her close for another kiss. Helena must have seen the questioning look because she pointed her finger up, just like Myka did the day before. They both smiled at the repeat of last night's events.

"Ah, I suppose Leena was feeling festive, too," Myka guessed.

"Perhaps," Helena added as Myka made her way over to the coffee.

She poured a cup and headed toward the living room. This time, she noticed the fourth sprig just as Helena cleared her throat.

"Well, we wouldn't want to break the rules of the mistletoe," Helena tried innocently.

Myka obliged with another soft kiss as she suspiciously eyed her partner. Helena was clearly up to something, but she couldn't resist those lips.

* * *

Later that night, the women climbed the stairs to their shared bedroom. As soon as they entered the room, Helena shut the door and spun Myka around to press her against it with a forceful kiss. After a few seconds, Myka broke away to look above their heads. Sure enough, there was another mystery sprig.

"Helena, why has the B&B suddenly become overgrown with mistletoe?" Myka questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"I haven't the slightest idea, darling" she answered, betrayed by the smirk that she couldn't keep off her face.

"You know, you really don't have to come up with these elaborately transparent schemes to get me to kiss you," Myka informed her partner.

"Oh, I know, but it is just far more fun to play with you," Helena purred with a glint her eye as she reached over to flip the lightswitch off.

The last thing Myka saw was her lover's mischievous smirk as the room plunged into darkness.


End file.
